


Teacher's Pet

by bookwormforalways



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Professor Blake - Freeform, and such a nerd, bellamy's such a dad, cute father daughter moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: Professor Bellamy Blake is new at the University of Arkadia, and he prefers to keep his personal life private - until one day his personal life interrupts his class.A few secrets, a little nepotism, and some overly curious students - what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one-shot that's been sitting in my wip folder for a while now. I dusted it off, tidied up some loose ends, and well, hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](https://bookwormforalways.tumblr.com/post/190991266181/teachers-pet-professor-bellamy-blake-is-new-at)

Bellamy was in his office, taking one last glance around to make sure he had everything he needed for his Ancient Civilizations I lecture in a few minutes, when his phone rang. Recognizing the beautiful blonde on his screen, he didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Hey, princess.”

“Bell. Bad news.” Clarke stated, her voice weary with frustration. “Harper and Jordan have the flu, so they can’t watch Madi. Raven’s stuck at work, and Octavia’s not picking up her phone.”

“Shoot. Have you tried Lincoln or Miller?” Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, knowing how stressed Clarke was on the other end of the phone call. 

“Yeah, no luck. I’m so stuck I even called Murphy, but he’s hungover.” She huffed in frustration.

“I have class in five minutes, but…” he paused, “Hery, any chance your mom can watch her for an hour? Then I can take over when my class is done.”

“Oh, that might just work, let me check,” Clarke answered. There was a pause on the line as she presumably opened the family’s shared Google calendar. 

“Yes!” She cheered, and Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. “Mom has a meeting right at three, but that’s when your class is done, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Bellamy confirmed. “I can finish up ten minutes early to go get Mads from your mom.” 

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, “Yes! Perfect. I’ll call her now. Thanks, Bell!” 

“Sounds great, babe.” Glancing down at his watch, he realized he was almost late for his own class. “I got to run, see you tonight.” 

Slipping his phone in his pocket, Bellamy headed to his lecture hall, taking the stairs two at a time, and jogging down the hall. He stepped through the doors with a moment to spare, quickly setting up his laptop to begin his lecture. 

* * *

This was Bellamy’s first year teaching at the University of Arkadia, and despite only being two months into the semester, he loved his job. 

His family and friends had always joked that he had been born to teach, and when combined with his passion and excitement for history, well, Bellamy knew he was a damn good history professor. While most of his students were taking this freshman history course for an easy credit, he was determined to actually get them excited about history. And miraculously, over the past few weeks, he had definitely noticed some students paying more attention and asking more questions. 

The only problem was, as Bellamy spent more and more time with his students, they wanted to know more about him too. 

And the President of the University had specifically asked Bellamy to keep his personal life private, to the best of his ability. 

So Bellamy’s students simply knew that he had once been a student at U of Ark for his undergrad years ago, and had gone to their rival university in the next town over for his masters degree. The only other fact they knew was that he was married, due to the visible gold band he wore on his left hand. 

Every other personal question, he had managed to avoid, redirect, or give a simple answer that revealed no substantial information at all. It was even a wondrous feat that he had never run into any of students around town, at the grocery store, the mall, or the park. 

While it had felt like a fun and challenging game at first, Bellamy had to admit, this task was growing more and more difficult to do. Especially now that his students were catching on, and continually tried to tease information out of him. 

Lately, a few troublemaking students began to pry more and more. Sterling and Miles had stopped by his office with no question about the course material, but rather to look around, seemingly hoping to find family pictures or personal items. Echo and Roma tried to argue that he wasn’t really married, and was only wearing his ring to keep students from flirting with him. When he denied this, the girls told him to prove it. And other students had mentioned trying to find his social media accounts, but much to their dismay, he didn’t have any. There were even rumours going around that he was working undercover for the CIA, and he could only laugh at that.

Bellamy would have to have a talk with the university President, Dr. Abby Griffin, about her special request, and it would have to happen soon. 

* * *

  
  


(two months earlier)

_“Bellamy, hi, it’s Abby.”_

_“Hi, is everything okay?” He had asked. Abby rarely called his cell phone, always calling Clarke first, and then texting him if needed - so something had to be wrong._

_“I have a job opportunity for you, if you’re interested,” Abby stated._

_“Really?” he asked, her words piquing his interest, knowing her role as the University of Arkadia President meant this would be serious._

_“Yes,” she continued. “The part-time professor we had lined up to teach two freshman history courses has dropped out with a family emergency, so we are conducting immediate interviews to fill the position. And with your expertise, I put your name forward as a potential candidate. I mean, if you are interested.”_

_His jaw had dropped in shock. “Definitely, I would love to be considered for the position.”_

_“Great,” Abby confirmed, and filled him in on the interview details._

_“But, doesn’t this count as nepotism?” he asked, still in disbelief that the woman who once thought he would never be good enough to marry her daughter was now offering him the chance to teach at one of the most prestigious universities in the state._

_“If by nepotism we mean hiring family members, then yes.” Abby stated, “But I prefer to think that we would be hiring the best person for the job. Besides, it wouldn’t be an impartial decision if we didn’t consider you simply because you are married to my daughter.”_

_Bellamy grinned, “Thanks Abby, I really appreciate this opportunity. I won’t let you down.”_

After his interview, another member of the hiring committee had later let slip to Bellamy that he was the _only_ teaching candidate that Dr. Griffin had set up an interview for. But no matter how he got the job, Bellamy was thrilled. He hadn’t been looking forward to the gruelling task of job hunting once he had completed his studies. But now he had an amazing opportunity to do what he loved, while being able to provide for his wife and daughter - now that was a dream come true.

The only teeny tiny downside, was that Abby had requested Bellamy keep details of his personal life on the down low, at least for the first semester. It seemed as if the fear of being accused of nepotism had finally stirred in Abby. So she decided it was better that no one knew that Dr. Abby Griffin, the University of Arkadia President, was his mother in law. At least not until they realized that Bellamy deserved the teaching job based on his skill and expertise alone, and Dr. Griffin insisted that would happen soon.

* * *

After almost an hour of teaching had passed, Bellamy glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that he should wrap up his lecture soon so he could run across campus to the President’s office and pick up Madi. Clarke had texted him that their plan had would work and Abby was indeed able to watch her granddaughter for the hour. 

He clicked through to the next slide, finding it a good place to pause. “Alright, let’s stop there for today. We’ll pick up with the socioeconomic trends in the Hellenistic period next class. Are there any questions from the material covered today?”

A few students raised their hands and Bellamy began to quickly answer their questions, clarifying their understanding of his favourite subject, all while keeping an eye on the clock. 

He was in the middle of explaining an answer to Miles when the lecture hall door creaked open and the President of the University appeared at the door. 

“Sorry for the interruption,” Dr. Griffin said, peaking into the hall. “Professor Blake, could I speak with you for a moment?” 

An echoing “ooh” ran through the classroom, the students wondering if Professor Blake was in trouble with his boss.

“Daddy!!!” a tiny brunette toddler shrieked as she ran inside the classroom, sneaking in past Dr. Griffin. Her little legs pumping and her hair flying into disarray as she ran as fast as she could. 

Bellamy managed to crouch down in the nick of time, just as his daughter flung herself into his arms. He swept Madi up in a big bear hug and she clung tightly to his neck. 

Dr. Griffin strode into the classroom now, carrying Madi’s purple sparkly backpack and placing it beside the lectern. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disrupt, but my meeting is starting early, so I had to bring Madi over.” 

Bellamy shrugged, and smiled at his daughter. “That’s fine, we just finished up for the day anyway.” 

“Okay, great.” Dr. Griffin nodded, and turned to leave. She waved at the little girl whose arms were wrapped around her father, “Bye Madi.”

“Bye Gramma!” Madi squealed loudly, waving back enthusiastically as a collective hush fell over the classroom. 

Once the lecture hall door closed with Dr. Griffin’s exit, Bellamy turned to the class, still holding Madi in his arms, and faced the collective questioning silence. “So. This is my daughter, Madi.” 

He paused as the silence continued to hang heavy in the room. “And you’re all dismissed for the day. Have a good weekend, and I’ll see you next week.” 

Bellamy hoped that would discourage further questions, but his students were far too eager to have learned these new exciting details. He could hear the murmur of whispers running through the rows of seats now. 

He lowered Madi to the ground, and she happily climbed onto the chair by the front desk. Bellamy quickly found a blank piece of paper, and dug out the box of crayons from her backpack, knowing this would keep her quiet and entertained for just a few minutes until they could go up to his office.

“Hold up, Professor Blake,” a curious and vocal student shouted from the back of the hall, as the students began to pack up to leave. “Is Dr. Griffin your mom?” 

Bellamy shook his head, “No. She’s my mother in law.” He leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, waiting for his students to leave. 

“Ah, so that’s how you got the job,” Sterling called out, one of the most disruptive students in the class. Most students were halfway packed up, already out of their seats, and making their way to an exit. 

“Nope, not at all,” Bellamy answered, chuckling. “Besides, don’t you all have better things to worry about. You know, like your midterm next week?” 

He heard some students groan as they remembered their upcoming test. 

“But why didn’t you tell us your wife was Dr. Griffin’s daughter?” Miles, Sterling’s best friend and co-trouble maker, asked. 

“Since when is that any of your business?” Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, grinning, “Besides, you know I like to keep my personal life, well, private.” 

A quick glance to behind him confirmed that Madi was still content drawing her picture, a family picture from the looks of the stick figures that had appeared. 

“But why didn’t you tell us you have a kid?” Miles inquired. 

“Again, I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Bellamy shrugged, and faced the remaining students who were stubbornly not leaving. “Now go on, I’ll see you all next week. And if you have any questions about today’s lecture or your midterm, you can email or stop by my office hours.” 

Bellamy turned around, using his body language to signal that the conversation was over, and focused his attention on his favourite person in the room. He heard the final students exit the room, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“How’s my Madi-girl today?” he asked, tickling her side softly as he kissed the curly dark hair at the top of her head.

She squealed, “Daddy, that tickles!” 

Laughing along with her, Bellamy packed up his things quickly. “Let’s finish your picture in my office, okay? You get to see where Daddy works, sound fun?”

Madi cheered excitedly, her blue eyes flashing with excitement. “Can we have a snack too?”

Bellamy agreed and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and helped Madi put on her backpack. Walking hand in hand they left the lecture hall, and turned toward the stairs that would take them to his office. Hearing Madi’s giggles, and feeling her tiny fingers clutching his so tightly, he did not care who saw him in the hallway, or whatever rumours might be circulating about him, his family, or his teaching position. 

* * *

“Whoa, Daddy this is so cool,” Madi’s eyes went wide as she looked around his office. 

To be fair, it was a pretty small office in the classics wing of the university. It only had a desk, a couple of chairs, and a few bookshelves squeezed in, but it still felt empty with the lack of pictures, books, or other personal belongings. 

But the view from the window looked out over the beautiful courtyard and added a certain level of charm and magic to the small room. On his first day, he had snapped a quick picture of the view and sent it to Clarke, who immediately began teasing him that all of his wildest professorial dream had come true. 

“Want to keep working on your picture?” he asked Madi, already unpacking her paper and crayons at his desk. Bellamy also found the container of sliced apples Clarke had prepared, and set those in front of his daughter too. Madi was definitely a mini version of Clarke, always happy to have food and art supplies at her disposal. 

Soon Bellamy was sitting at his desk, grading student quizzes on his computer, while Madi sat on his lap and coloured on the deskspace beside him. Smiling to himself, he realized once again how lucky he was. Pulling out his phone, he took a quick selfie of the two of them - Madi needed no convincing and gave a wide toothed smile right away - and sent the picture off to Clarke. 

_Awh, aren’t you both so adorable. I hope you aren’t making a habit of letting students sit on your lap ;)_ \- Clarke texted back a few moments later. 

Bellamy grinned, and sent his reply. _Definitely not, Madi’s the exception. Blake’s only. ;)_

_Ah. Teacher’s pet._ She replied instantly, and Bellamy grinned. 

A knock on the office door caught his attention and Bellamy looked up from his phone to find two of his students, who had just been in class with him, standing at the door. Noting the time, he realized his syllabus posted office hours had begun exactly thirty seconds ago. 

“Echo, Roma, how can I help you?” He lifted Madi off of his lap, and settled her in his chair while he stood.

“We just had a few questions,” Roma said, and then quickly added, “About the midterm.”

Bellamy nodded, and leaned down to whisper in Madi’s ear. “Hey Mads, I have to talk to some students for a little bit. You okay to keep colouring?” 

She nodded, eager to keep the crayons in her hands, a budding artist taking after her mother.

Bellamy walked around his desk and leaned against it, while waving the students toward the two empty chairs in front of him.

“So you have a question about the midterm…” he prompted, when neither girl spoke up. 

The two girls shared a quick glance, before Echo finally spoke up. “Not about the midterm. But I was wondering why you never told us you were married to _Clarke Griffin_. And you have a kid?” The emphasis on Clarke’s name signified just how well known his wife was in this part of the university town, thanks to her mother’s prestigious position.

Sitting beside the overly confident brunette, Roma nodded in agreement. “I know you try not to tell us anything, or whatever, but Clarke is like totally royalty around here.”

Bellamy took a deep breath and glanced back at Madi, thankful to see she was still distracted by her colouring, before speaking. “I don’t understand how any of this is relevant to the course material at all.”

Echo held her eye contact and smirked. “Well, maybe the only reason we signed up for this dumb course was because of the hot professor.” 

“I doubt that,” Bellamy retorted quickly, crossing his arms. “Seeing as the class list was finalized before I even accepted the teaching post. But I think you should both leave. Now.” 

“But,” Roma started to say, but a stern glare from Professor Blake as he shook his head in exasperation was all it took to keep the freshman from continuing her sentence. 

“Uh-oh, that’s Daddy’s upset face.” A quiet voice came from the desk behind them. 

“It’s fine, Mads, they’re not in trouble. But they are leaving. Now.” 

With a huff of irritation and disappointment, Echo and Roma stood to leave, heavily slinging their bags over their shoulders.

“Do you like my picture Daddy?” Madi asked, interrupting the awkward silence as she held up the sheet of paper with her completed family picture on it. “There’s me, and you. And Mommy, and the baby too.” Madi looked up at him, smiling wide in excitement, “I can’t wait to be a big sister!” 

Out of the corner of Bellamy’s eye he saw Roma and Echo exchange a look at each other while they left his office, as yet another piece of his private personal life was revealed.

He smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head. “I love it Madi-bear.” And he instantly knew he would be hanging Madi’s family picture in his office.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he sent a quick text to his mother in law. 

_We should talk - secret’s out. My students figured it out when Madi called you Gramma._

Madi, Clarke, and their new baby were his whole world, and he didn’t care who knew it. Sure, Abby might be upset that their little secret was out, but Bellamy was done worrying about that.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this was kinda inspired by a conversation with an old uni friend about one of our old history profs - he actually hid his *entire* personal life (and we went to a super small private uni, where everyone knew everyone) from students and admin for years. turns out, he had cheated on his wife with one of his students, divorced his wife, married the student after her graduation and hid the new marriage from the uni admin so he could have the new wife hired to the history department the next year (#nepotism). crazy, right? the worst part was that they were both terrible teachers :/


End file.
